The Power of Demi
by itgoeson1234
Summary: Mitchie is a loner at school. What will happen when she meets her new neighbor? Rated M for the things to come.. Plus the occasional swear word and cutting DEMENA YO :  or.. i guess it's Malex :P
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first story. Mitchie/Alex There are more chapters to come if you want them!**

**I don't own Demi Lovato or anything in this related to her. Same with the rest of the characters.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>As the sweet sound of Demi Lovato's voice played through the speakers, I knew it was time to get up. I checked my phone and saw that Demi had tweeted about her new album, which instantly put me into a good mood. I made my way to the shower, humming Catch Me with every step I took. After my shower it took me like ten minutes to decide what to wear but I ended up just picking out a black v-neck, a grey cardigan and black jeggings. After fixing my hair (God it looked a hot mess) I did my make up and jammed a bit more to the music blasting in my room. I was about to go downstairs when I heard,<p>

"Mitchie Torres! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"

I continued down the stairs and saw my mom, Connie, who had prepared a nice omelet for me. After devouring my food, (I really like to eat) I slipped on my Vans, put my earphones in, and headed for the bus stop.

I really hate George Washington High School. I'm a junior and I've only been going there for 1 year. My mom divorced my drunkard dad so we moved from New York City, to freaking Columbia Maryland, where she grew up. It really sucks here. I miss all my friends. It's really hard to describe why I don't like it here. I just don't. It also doesn't help that I have like NO friends at all.. and feel alone like all the time.

When I got to the bus stop, I saw that the house that was across from mine had a moving truck in front of it. I almost pissed myself with excitement because I had been waiting for someone to move into it for a while. I had always imagined a nice family moving in with a nice bi-curious daughter or whatever. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. I kinda have a thing for the females in this world. Only my best friend Lauren (who lives in New York) and my mom know. I don't particularly like to talk about it with people. It's something I'm trying to get used to.

Anyway. I basically shit my pants because when I got to the bus stop I saw a new girl besides the usual 2 other girls who just stare at me and talk amongst themselves. She was really quite beautiful. She had shoulder length black hair and was wearing skinny jeans with converse. I really wanted to go and talk to her but like me she was pretty much lost in her iPod. I probably wouldn't have talked to her anyways. I'm way too shy to approach people out of the blue like that.

I took my usual seat on the bus, closed my eyes and listened to my music. Every once in a while I would look up and see the back of the black haired girl's head and smile. She was perfect. The way her hair was curled at the ends and the black color was just like…ugh. I think she must have sensed me staring at her because after 2 minutes she started to turn around. I almost had a heart attack and I put my head down and started talking to myself about how stupid I was. I tend to talk to myself a lot. It's kind of pathetic really.. but.. whatever. I decided that I was going to talk to this girl after school, hoping that she was going to ride the bus. I had low expectations of seeing her during the day, because of the fact that my school is fucking huge.

My day was quite ordinary. Not many people talked to me and I kinda felt depressed most of the day. I had totally forgotten about the new girl until I walked into English class and there she was.. just sitting there looking all beautiful. I must have looked really stupid because when I looked at her she had this look of confusion on her face. I could feel myself blush so I just sat down and put my head on my backpack in total embarrassment. After the crowd shuffled in the teacher said

"Alright class, we have a new student… hmm.. her name is Alexandria Russo. Make sure you are all nice and welcoming to her."

I looked over at this so called 'Alexandria' but quickly realized that she probably was only called that by her parents judging by the red tint to her usually cream colored complexion.

"Actually sir," she said, "It's Alex"

Bingo. I am a genius. Well this is awesome. Now I know her name. After doing yet another pointless worksheet on sentence diagramming the teacher gave us an assignment having to do with the book we were reading. He said that we could work in partners but seeing as I usually work alone, I just remained seated. The teacher called me over to his desk a few minutes later.

"Mitchie, I was wondering if you could work with Alex on this assignment. I know that you usually work alone, but no one else has gone over to work with her."

I awkwardly made my way over to where she was sitting and almost tripped over a desk when I saw her make eye contact with me. I sat down next to her, and said,

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." I was trying so hard to keep it cool. She probably thought I was some sort of freak. After like 6 seconds of silence I said, "Your name is Alex right?" She nodded and started reading the story. We were reading The Jungle. It was honestly one of the most boring books ever. Not that I had read it at all. Trying to make conversation, which is really weird for me, I asked her where she moved from.

She told me that her and her family had just come from Texas and that she really missed it. After she told me that I felt the need to share that I had moved from New York just last year. When I said that I had moved from New York some spark went off in her head. She had this big, dorky and adorable smile on her face. She said, "Oh my god. You are so lucky. I wish I lived in New York! Demi Lovato goes there all the time." Thinking that she had sounded like a total stalker and that I thought she was a total loser, she lost her smile and went back to reading. I, on the other hand was about to shit myself.

"You. Like. Demi. Lovato?," I kinda yelled. People turned around and stared. She blushed and replied, "Yeah, don't judge me." I said, "JUDGE YOU? Sweet Mary baby Jesus girl! I've been waiting forever to meet a fellow Lovatic!" She looked a bit freaked out and sensing that I came off too strong, I asked her if she had a Twatter. She said yes and proceeded to write her username on a piece of paper. Soon after, the bell rang and I got up and proceeded to my final class of the day. I had math. Ugh. I hate math. I didn't even pay attention at all. The only thing on my mind was Alex. She probably thought I was one of those crazy lovatics on twatter..I kind of was, but I could change my twats for her. Wait what? I was already changing things for her? Oh my. The class then got kind of quiet and I realized that the entire class was staring at me. Apparently the teacher had asked me a question. I blushed and said that I had no idea. Whatever. I had more important things on my mind. I needed to befriend Alex and with a little luck, maybe even make her mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :) **

**Thanks to Ad3n for reviewing :) **

**I'll have chapter 3 up soon.**

* * *

><p>Finally. 2:10. School was finally over. I grabbed my iPod out of my backpack and made my way down to the busses. It was a really pretty day outside. This nice weather was probably the only reason I liked Maryland. I got on the bus but to my disappointment, Alex wasn't on it. I just sat down and continued to play the air guitar while listening to some Led Zeppelin (yeah I go old school sometimes). As the bus was about to depart, the doors opened and a very flustered, yet cute, Alex Russo walked up the bus stairs and sat in the seat across from mine.<p>

"Oh," she said, "I didn't remember seeing you on the bus this morning." Great I thought, I really am invisible. "Mhm.. yeah, you moved into the house across from mine," I said kind of rudely. Looking very embarrassed she said quietly, "Oh, I'm sorry, my day has been so confusing. I've seen so many new faces today. I don't even know anymore…" and trailed off. I felt terrible. I had only known this girl for a couple of hours and all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Instead of risking the small "friendship" that we had, I reminded her that I had also moved recently and that I was just a few steps away if she ever needed to talk. She smiled, then turned and faced the front of the bus and put her ear buds in. I did the same and we didn't talk for the rest of the bus ride. I looked over at her a few times and saw that she was crying a bit. I was dying inside. I really wanted to learn about her. She was even more shy than me. She liked Demi Lovato. She was so ugh..

I decided that I was going to ask her if she wanted to come over after we got off the bus. I figured most of her stuff was in boxes and she probably didn't want to hang out alone on a Friday night, like I usually did. As we got off the bus, I called to her,

"Hey Alex! Do you want to come over and hang out or something?" "I.. uh-uh..uhm..No thank you, I r-really have to get h-home," she stuttered and kind of rushed to her door. Wow. I didn't expect that to hurt that much. I mean I had just met her today for petes sake. Who is pathetic? Me. Well after being shut down I walked home in defeat and took my guitar outside and started playing. After I had been fooling around for like 10 minutes, looked up at Alex's house and saw a face in the window looking at me. It was Alex's. I smiled my classic face eating smile that I constantly get compliments on, and continued playing. About 5 minutes later I heard steps coming closer and closer. Alex was walking up to my house. Oh god, she looked fantastic. She had changed into shorts and a tank top. I was literally mesmerized with every single step she took.

"Sorry about before," she started "I didn't really have a good day… Does the offer still stand?" "Sure," I said with a smile. "I'm sorry that you didn't have a good day," I added, "My first day at George Washington sucked as well." She smiled. "Well," she said, looking expectantly at my guitar.. I realized that she wanted me to play something so very shyly, I started to play Catch Me. She smiled a wide smile revealing pearly white teeth and started singing, kinda out of tune but very cute. I was looking at her for like what seemed like forever. I was surprised I was still playing. She made eye contact with me and I instantly fucked up the song and she laughed. "Oh thanks" I said. "Way to make fun of my fails." She started laughing even more.

I wanted to keep the conversation going, so I asked her why her family had to move all the way to Columbia, Maryland of all places. Her mood changed drastically and she simply responded, "Because of my dad's job." Realizing that I had brought up something that she didn't want to talk about, I invited her inside and we raided my pantry.

After eating a bag of barbeque chips and discussing anything and everything about Demi Lovato, from her hair to her new album, I realized that this was a beginning of a beautiful friendship. She also had become a lot more comfortable around me, which made me happy to see. She was being a lot more outgoing and I even learned that she had a pretty rebellious past. She didn't go into much detail, but it's not like I was paying much attention. I was mesmerized by her amazing brown eyes. In the middle of her story about running along the train tracks in Texas, my foot accidentally slipped and brushed against hers. I probably turned like 50 shades of red and excused myself to the bathroom.

Whist in the bathroom I had a nice pep talk with myself which I'm pretty sure she heard. Thankfully as I was about to sit down and try to save our conversation, the phone rang. It was my mother reminding me that I had to help her at some church thingy. She was coming in 15 minutes and I had to go. I was pissed as shit because I really wanted to spend more time with Alex. Unfortunately I had to ask Alex to leave.

"Bye," she said with a smile. I showed her to the door and after she was almost at her house I yelled, "Hey I'll twat you later!" She looked over her shoulder, smiled once again and proceeded to enter into her house.

A few minutes later my mom showed up and I got in the car and went to the freaking church dinner. "How was your day?" she asked. Seeing as I had a fantastical day, instead of just mumbling good or fine I replied, "Oh my god mom! There is a new family that moved across the street and they have a daughter that is my age and she even likes Demi Lovato too!" I literally rambled on and on about Alex and how perfect she was. After 20 minutes of driving to the church and talking about Alex we finally arrived. Seeing as my mom was a cook, she always volunteered at these. I hated going to them because the fact that the church wouldn't approve of "me" made me super uncomfortable. Whatever. I had to make my mom happy. She has gone through a lot these past couple years with my dad. It's the least I could do.

Meh. So boring. I decided to go through my pockets. I found 50 cents and a crumbled up piece of paper. As soon as I unraveled it I realized that it was Alex's twatter name. He He. Now I have something to do! I went into the hallway and typed:

ItsAlexRusso heeellllloooooo It's Mitchie

Gosh. I'm so cool. I tend to overuse emoticons..like a lot. I really hope she has internet. I looked around at the people that were eating and I saw some kids that are in some of my classes go by. Not even a hello. Fuck you. When I looked down my phone I had a text from Lauren, telling me something funny that happened to her at school and another one from twitter. Score.

IBelieve_inMe hi. how are you?

So cute. Ugh. How do I already like this girl so much. What even. Anyways we started twating amongst another. She was a lot more outgoing on the computer, same with me. After 20 minutes, I didn't even realize what I was saying until I hit send and saw that I had asked her to come over tomorrow night to watch a movie with me. Wait what. Mitchie. What are you even thinking. She probably thinks that you stalk her, but yet again she was the creepy one checking me out from her window. Whatever. She probably doesn't even like girls. That's how it always is with me.

-Later that Night-

As I ran my one hand through Alex's luscious black hair and cupped her cheek with the other I pulled her close so that our lips touched. I pushed her back on the bed so that I was on top of her. I went in to kiss her again and once our lips came in contact with each other, she granted me entrance and I slid my tongue into her mouth. We kissed like this for what felt like ages and then, to my surprise, she started to take control and turned over so that she was on top of me. She leaned forward and started nipping and sweetly kissing my neck. I started moaning a bit, but that just made her do it more…. Wait..what was that sound? Oh no, she was fading away.. "Mitchie! Mitchie! Wake up its 10:30!"

Fuck It. It was just a dream.

My first and certainly not the last sex dream with Alexandria Russo.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah i know it's not really a sex dream.. whatever. just wait until later :P <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello :) **

**I really love this chapter. I think it's adorable. **

**Ad3n: haha i currently live in Maryland :P**

* * *

><p>The dream I just had was one of those dreams that you just want to close your eyes and relive it forever. God. I would give anything to relive that dream. Meh. Well, at least I had the movie tonight to look forward to. I looked at my clock: 10:48 "FUCK," I yelled. I had to wait until 7:00. My mom had to work until 11:00pm at the restaurant, so it would just be me and her. Sure that's kind of awkward for new friends, but Alex and I had the amazing Lovatic bond that brought us close together. Wow. Is this really going through my head right now? What even.<p>

I got up, went downstairs and went on Twatter. I turned on some dance music to get me pumped and saw that Alex twatted about us hanging out later. Win. Man, I am so happy that I found a friend in that girl. I decided that I would do my homework so I did that for about 3 hours. I kinda hopped in between the computer and my homework, but who gives a poo. I checked the clock again: it was about 2:00. "Ugh," I said out loud, "What the hell am I going to do for another 5 hours!"

Well, Summer is coming up, so I decided to go for a run. I suited up in my shorts and tank top and clipped my iPod to my pants. I'm not really in the best of shape so when I returned after running for 20 minutes my face was bright red.

"Keep going hot stuff!" I heard. I looked over and saw Alex sitting on her porch with someone who I assumed was her father. He glared at her after she yelled, but with the goofy smile on her face, I don't think she noticed. Wow. She looked even more beautiful than she did yesterday. I can't believe I've only known her for a day. It feels like I've known her for my whole li….._thud. _Everything went dark.

"Mitchie…Mitchie…" I heard a voice say. Ouch. Why did everything hurt. I opened my eyes very slowly to see Alex with a very worried face towering over me. "Wow," was all I could really say. Wait. What.

I suddenly realized that I must have done something really stupid. I shot up in a matter of seconds and saw that I was sitting behind a parked car. Great.. I ran into a parked car.

"Woah, slow down Mitchie," Alex said "You really hit your head hard on the car." Oh my god. I was so embarrassed. I, Mitchie Torres was staring so hard at Alex that I actually managed to run into and hit my head on a parked car. "H-how long was I out?" I asked. "Long enough for my dad to get this," she said, pulling out an ice pack from behind her back. She helped prop me up, so I was leaning against the curb and put the freezing ice block on my head. Wow, her hand was practically stroking my head.. "AGH," I yelled. "Sorry," she said, "It was my fault, I shouldn't have distracted you from your running…Ooh, that looks bad." I had no idea what she was talking about until I looked down at my leg, which was now bleeding quite heavily. "Thanks God," I said out loud. "Hold up," said Alex, "let me run inside and get you towel and a bandaid."

"There's really no need…" I said. Too late. She was already gone. Wow. Was she like my mother or something? She was so cute when she was taking care of me and I was so focused on her that I totally didn't even realize that my leg was covered in blood. "FUCK" I muttered. Now that she was gone I felt the pain in my leg and head as well. Gah. Look at what this girl is doing to me. She makes me even more clumsy than Demi on stage. Erm.

I sat on the curb waiting for like 10 minutes thinking that she had forgotten about me. But then I heard her door slam and heard her run up to where I was.

"Sorry," she said. "I had to look for all this shit in our boxes." I giggled because she said shit. Ah. She was so cute.

"Ah no, it's okay," I said. She dipped a towel in her bottle of hydrogen peroxide and slowly put it on my leg. I automatically winced in pain and she put her hand on mine and stroked it gently. I totally forgot about my leg. I didn't even know I had legs. All I knew is that Alex had her hand on mine and that I was basically having a party in my head. I felt this warm sensation starting in my hand. It flowed through my entire body. I felt no pain. I think she realized that I was looking at her hand with my eyes all wide so she removed it and continued fixing my wounds. Man, she was a pro. "How are you so good at all of this?" I said.

"Oh, well my dad is a firefighter, he comes home with cuts, scrapes and burns all the time. My mom is usually at work, so I have to take care of him." "Oh, that's cool, what does your mom do?" I asked. Alex replied, "She's a nurse, she usually works night shift and sometimes stays at work for days at a time." "So taking care of people is in your blood?" I said kind of flirtatiously. "Yup," she said with a smile on her face. I looked down and realized that she had fixed all of my wounds with gauze and such. Wow.

"I should get going," I said. "You're still coming over to watch a movie tonight, right?" "Yes, I wouldn't miss it. Around 7 right?" she asked. I told her yes and she helped me up. I really wanted to hug her to say thank you, hell I just wanted to hug her, so while we were saying our goodbyes I opened my arms for a hug, which she automatically fell into. She smelled amazing. Her hair smelled like a combination of mangos and passion fruit. Hmm. Tropical. The release of our hug was kinda awkward. Whatever. It was still the best hug of my life. I turned around and limped to my house. I went inside and saw that the time was 4:30.. Hmm.. How long was I even out there. Whatever.. I went up to my bed room and fell asleep on my bed..

Ding-Dong

FUCCCCCCCCCCK. I jolted up and looked at my clock. Wow. It was 7:00pm on the fucking dot. Ouch. My head hurt. Shit, I hadn't taken a shower… or ordered the pizza. Oh fuck me sideways. I hobbled my way downstairs and opened the door. Wow. Why is it that whenever I see this girl, the only thing I can say is wow. She had obviously prepared herself. Her hair was curled like it was yesterday, and she was wearing a v neck and skinny jeans. When she saw me, she kind of chuckled and said, "Wow, I am way too over dressed." I felt my face turn purple and awkwardly explained to her about what happened when I got home. I told her that I needed to take a shower really quickly so I told her that she could hang out in my room and use my computer.

I think I took the fastest shower of my life. My cuts burned like shit but I didn't care. Alex Russo was in my bedroom. So.. I didn't bring any clothes in the bathroom with me, so I realized that I had to awkwardly go in my room, where Alex was, while I was wrapped in my towel. Oh great Mitchie. Way to go. I opened my door and Alex looked up at me with a smile, which quickly faded into her face turning bright pink. "Oh.. I'll leave," she said. I said sorry and proceeded to get dressed after she closed the door. I think I went though like 10000 outfits until I decided to just go with grey jean shorts and a black Demi Lovato v-neck. Ah. There we go. Alex should like this. Because I had taken the bandage off while I was in the shower, I called Alex back in my room and asked her if she could put another one on, seeing as she did it so amazingly the first time.

"Of course," she said with a smile. She took no time at all and bandaged me back up like a pro. I was pretty sure I felt her stroke my leg a couple times, but I think it was just me imagining things from hitting my head. "Okey dokey Mitchikins, you're all set!" Mitchikins? I have a nickname already? Awww.

I led her to the kitchen and we made some popcorn, seeing as my mom wasn't here and I had forgotten to order pizza. We weren't even that hungry. We then went downstairs, sat on the little love seat that my mom had put there, and flipped on the X-Box 360. I went to Netflix and then handed the controller to Alex. "Pick one," I said.

*insert Thunder noise here*

"FUCK," I yelled.

"Relax," said Alex, "Jeez Mitchie, you're such a wimp. It's just a little thunder. Hmm.. what should I pick… OO! Saw. I've always wanted to see this one!"

"Great," I said. I had already seen Saw, with my douchy ex-boyfriend that had actually lived in Alex's house. But I wasn't about to tell her that. She seemed really happy to be hanging out with me. So was I.

-1 hour into movie-

Oh. My. God. I'm really starting to think that Alex may actually be into me. During some of the scary parts in the movie, she grabbed onto my shoulder and hid her face in my hair. She even rested her head on my shoulder for a bit. I was basically in heaven. All my dreams were coming true. I have no idea how long I have been waiting to spend a Saturday night, cuddling (well this was good enough) and watching a movie.

-End Credits-

Hmm. That was weird. Alex was just resting her head on my shoulder but suddenly she kind of stopped and moved all the way to the other side of the loveseat. I really hope I didn't smell or anything. Erm. Well after the movie ended she said that she needed to get home. So we said our goodbyes, (I got another hug) and I saw was her running back to her house, probably scared as shit.

* * *

><p><strong>so i'm kind of addicted to writing this.. so i'll probably post another one before i go to sleep..<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hello hellooo :) **

**i own nothing in this chapter.. like always.**

**thanks for all the people who reviewed and subscribed :) i love you guys.**

* * *

><p>Sunday was just another day in the life of Mitchie Torres. I didn't really do anything special other than text Alex a bit and go food shopping with my mom. She was kind of skeptical of the whole thing with Alex. She automatically assumed that Alex was in fact my girl friend, but then I had to tell her that she wasn't. I really don't think that she believed me, but I didn't really care. I knew that Alex wasn't mine. Yet.<p>

-A Couple Weeks Later-

Things had been going fantastical in the life of Mitchie Torres. Alex and I practically hung out almost every day since my infamous "car accident." English is now my favorite class. I don't even know what we're learning. I'm just glad that I sit behind Alex. I stare at the back of her head more than I pay attention. Sometimes she turns around and makes stupid faces at me. So. Freaking. Cute. She was also getting a little bit more.. hmm.. "touchy" when we would hang out. At first I thought I was just imagining things, but after a while everything had sunken in. Sometimes our hands brush, or she'd hug me at random moments. Sometimes she would lay her head on my shoulder. Sure, I loved all of this, don't get me wrong, but I had instilled in the back of my mind that maybe she was just that kind of girl. Maybe she had no feelings for me at all. I didn't want to lose my friendship over this stupid conspiracy that I had in my head.

Another thing I noticed was that whenever I went to her house, her father (I've yet to meet her mother) would always stare at us, as if he was expecting us to do something. Whenever Alex noticed she would always tell him to leave or she would ask if we could work in her room. That also left me quite puzzled. Oh Well.

Today was Saturday. Ever since our first little movie thing, Alex always came over on Saturdays and we ate pizza and watched a movie. Only recently did she start sleeping over as well, which was always nice, especially because we slept in my bed and our feet would touch every once in a while. At 7:00 on the dot (as usual) I heard the doorbell ring. Thankfully I was actually dressed and showered and had ordered the pizza.

"Heeeey Mitchie!" Alex said as she came into my house. She hugged me and I'm pretty sure that I felt my legs go numb. "Hello," I said with a smile, trying to stay calm.

We proceeded to get pizza that had arrived just minutes before and head down to the basement. We had already seen Saw 1-3 on previous movie nights, so it was just fitting that we watched Saw IV.

Alex seemed weirdly nervous throughout the whole movie. She mostly stayed on her side of the couch. I was really curious as to what was wrong So I asked,

"Hey Alex, is there something wrong? You've been acting kind of weird tonight." My question clearly bothered her and I watched her sink lower into the couch. After 10 seconds of complete silence and awkwardness she said, "Hmm.. I just heard something at school, and I wanted to ask you about it but I really don't want to offend you or hurt you in any way."

To say that the word fuck was racing through my mind was an understatement. She knew. Someone at that God awful school told her. I'm not sure how people found out, but they did. And they told her. I wanted to cry. Right there. In front of her. But that would show way too much weakness.

"And what did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"That you like girls," she said. Before I had the chance to respond, she added "But it's okay if you do, I don't really care, I was just curious."

Ugh. I was dying. I didn't want her to have found out from one of the stupid bitches at my school. This is not how this was supposed to happen. Seconds, maybe even minutes had passed since she asked. For some reason this was more difficult than when I told my mom. "Yes," I said "I do." I'm sure that she noticed that I was really jittery and nervous. (hell I was shaking) She slid over closer to me on the couch, put her arm around me and said, "I'm sorry for bringing this up, we don't have to talk about it anymore." I nodded and started to cry. I just couldn't control myself at all. I wasn't sure why this was effecting me so much. I just couldn't take it.

"I-I I have to go upstairs," I said. "I don't want you to see me like this Alex. I-I-I'm s-sorry, I'll be right back" I started to stand up but I felt Alex's hand stroke my waist and then reaching fairly close to my breast. "I'm sorry," she said. My insides were burning up just as much as her outsides were. She had turned bright pink. I was so emotional at this point that I don't think I was aware of what I was doing. Even though Alex had this look of embarrassment on her face, I could tell that she wasn't sorry for what she did.

I'm not quite sure where I got this courage from but I took my hand and reached for her silky black hair and tucked it behind her perfect ear. "Wow, you are so beautiful," I said. She looked up at me with willing eyes. I knew that this was the moment I had been waiting for since I met her on that Friday morning. She leaned in towards my face and I spent about 3 seconds looking into her eyes before I pushed my head forward and made contact with her lips. It felt as if my entire body was on fire. Soon after she granted my tongue entrance and we spent what felt like eternity like this. Our hands were intertwined in the beginning but then she pulled apart and cupped her hands on my cheeks. Soon I was out of breath so I pulled apart for a second. Just. A. Second. And then automatically leaned back in and kissed her on the nose before having my lips touch hers once again.

She pulled apart and looked at me for a good 10 seconds. "You amaze me," she said. She used her perfect fingers to take the strands of hair that were in my face and put them behind my ears. Like the dream I had only a couple of weeks ago, Alex began to kiss and nibble my neck which caused me to moan. She decided the best way to silence me was to reconnect her lips with mine. Our kissing started to get a lot heavier. I started to take control and pushed her so I was laying on top of her, kissing her like I had never kissed anyone before.

*Front Door Slams Shut*

We instantly pulled apart. Alex had this cute little worried look on her face and I yelled, "Hey mom  
>!, we're downstairs!" I quickly grabbed Alex's hand and I took her upstairs to find my mom taking her shoes off.<p>

"Hi Alex," she said. Alex who seemed to be in a whole other world replied, "H-hi Ms Torres." Noticing that things were getting kind of awkward I decided that Alex and I should go upstairs to my room and get out of my mom's way. "Okay Mom," I said. "Alex and I are going to go to bed"

"Goodnight girls," Connie said with a smile. I think she didn't notice that Alex and I were still holding hands. Actually, she probably did. My mom didn't miss anything. I lead Alex up to my room and quickly closed the door.

"I can understand if you don't want to sleep here tonight, seeing as I'm gay and all" I said flirtatiously. Alex looked at me with those brown eyes that I loved so dearly and kissed me again. I had almost forgotten what it had been like to be in contact with her beautifully crafted lips.

We quickly changed into our pajamas (I sneaked a few peaks hehe) and climbed into my bed. We made out in my bed for a little bit longer until Alex pulled away and said, "Mitchie, what are we?"

"Hmm," I said. "Alex, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Alex had turned the color of a tomato, yawned and replied, "Yes Mitchie, I would love to."

I kissed her on the forehead and started to play with her hair. "Goodnight baby," I said. "Goodnight Mitchie," she replied.

I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. I was in love with this moment. I had been waiting for so long. She was so perfect. At that moment, I was sure that she was the one.**i **

* * *

><p><strong>i loved writing this. btw. ahh. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is kind of depressing.. but her story had to be told.**

**thanks to all who reviewed.. and once again i don't own anything. minus my ideas..**

* * *

><p>At 3:00AM I was awoken by the sobs of my newly proclaimed girl friend. She was also shaking a bit, which I think was the main reason I had woken up.<p>

"Alex, baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't, I'm so scared," she said. "I don't want to lose you."

I replied, "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to be scared. I'm right here."

"Fuck it," she muttered under her breath. I usually find it super cute when she curses, but this was a huge exception. She took a huge breath and started, "Mitchie, there are only a few people who know this about me. Because I value our amazing friendship and this (I was still holding her), I think you have to know the _**real**_ reason why I left Texas."

Fuck, I thought, do I really even want to know. Well, I guess I had no choice, she was about to begin.

"I don't know if you know Mitchie, but I'm 18. This is my second time in the 11th grade. Last year.." she cleared her throat and began again, "Last year, I had my first girlfriend. Her name was Harper. She was one of my best friends in Texas. I was in love with her. She was in love with me. Her parents were totally fine that we were together. Mine, however had no idea. One day we were at my house, doing things..and my dad walked in on us. He became very very angry. That weekend he made my mom and I pack up and move to the next town over and monitored my every move making sure that I did not contact Harper in any way. I was totally crushed. My mom tried to change his mind but he wouldn't listen to her. He was so..angry. Then I-I became really really depressed and I-I…" She paused. "I-I can't she said."

I just held her tighter. I kissed her shoulder and then the back of her neck. "You don't have to," I said.

"No-no,I have to show you," she said. Fuck, I thought. No. She turned around and faced me. She licked her right hand and started to rub her left arm. She then got up and switched on the light. I couldn't take it. How had I not seen them before. There were scars all up and down her left arm. Some of them were really deep. She then lifted up her shirt a bit and revealed even more scars on her stomach. Those were VERY deep. "I-I tried to k-kill myself," she said. "My parents sent me to a center where I spent May through March (it was currently early May). They decided to come here because they thought it would be nice to have a new start for me and my dad is convinced that I was totally "straightened out" whilst in treatment. He would probably kill me if he found out about us."

I couldn't breathe. It felt as if a million knives were being repeatedly stabbed into every inch of my body. I hated her dad. I didn't think that I would be able to hate another man more than my own father, but I'm pretty sure that I do now. I was just so, crushed. But I was so like.. flattered that she trusted me with everything. I moved close to where she was sitting on my bed and just stared at her. I started tearing up big time.

"I-I can understand if you don't want me," she said.

"Alex, I said, "Did you know that every single day since that house becameme vacant, I prayed and hoped that someone like you, someone as strong and beautiful as you would move into it? Everyone has some kind of fucked up past. Hell, my dad was a drunkard and molested me as for as long as I could remember. The past is the past. We still have a future. I love you Alex." Wow, I had never told anyone that before.

"I never thought I could love anyone more than I loved Harper. Especially because we've only known each other for a month," she said. "And I didn't think anyone would ever love me again. I love you too Mitchie. But I don't want him to take me away from you."

"I won't let him do that," I said. "I promise."

"And I'm sorry for playing with you for so long," she said. "I was so so afraid that I was going to lose you. I'm pretty sure that I fell in love with you the first time you made eye contact with me that first day in English. I'm sorry if I messed with your head."

I just started into her big brown eyes and kissed her on her soft, pink lips. All of the pain and uncertainty from before didn't even matter anymore.

We kind of just laid there for about 10 min. She was basically laying on my lap and had her head resting on my shoulder. My arms were around her waist and she was stroking my hands. After a while the stroking stopped. I looked over at my clock: 4:55. I looked down at my girlfriend. My broken girlfriend. My beautiful, broken girlfriend. I felt so awful for all the shit that she had to go through. I carefully and gently pushed her off of me, turned off the light and hopped back into bed. I slipped my arms around her and we fell back asleep. Well.. I didn't

As much as the shock of what she told me was bothering me, I kind of felt relieved that she did. I was stroking her hair and she turned around to face me. She was definitely the most beautiful girl in the world. I held her close to me and kissed her forehead. It was dark but I'm pretty sure that I saw her smile.

It was so unfair that she had to go through all of that pain. I had to admit that I was really afraid that somehow her father would find out and take her away from me or even hurt her. I had just gotten her. I had just made her mine. I decided that no matter what, I would never EVER let that bastard take Alex away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>next one will be a lot longer. :) i promise.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it took so long. . . i had it ready yesterday but fanfiction wouldnt let me upload it :P**

**i don't own falling over me. :)**

**review please! **

* * *

><p>I woke up around 9AM. My mom had left for work at 8 and was pulling another long shift. For a second, I thought that yesterday was a dream. So many things happened yesterday. My arms were still wrapped around my girlfriend. Her head was resting in the crook of my neck and her hair was spread all over her face. She was so peaceful and beautiful. I was really tempted to lay there with her forever and ever, but instead I slipped myself from under her and headed downstairs.<p>

Seeing as my mom was a cook, I had learned a thing or two from her throughout the years. I remembered that Alex once told me that she loved chocolate chip pancakes, so that's what I decided to make. Thankfully my mom left her box of recipes at home, so I just got one from there. We also had some bacon in the fridge so I started the frying pan as well. I was actually a pretty good cook. After making the batter for the pancakes, which tasted fantastic, I added the chocolate chips and started to cook the pancakes. In the meantime I had to set the table so I ran outside and ripped out some tulips from my mom's garden (Shh.. don't tell her) After I was finished with the table it looked great. So romantic. This was going to make Alex's day.

As if on cue, the moment I flipped the last pancake, Alex walked into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was still messy. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning Sunshine," I said.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

I walked up to her and brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on her forehead. Obviously this wasn't good enough for her because seconds later she cupped my cheek and kissed me on the lips.

"You did all of this for me?" she asked.

"Yes I did baby," I replied.

She walked over to the table and I pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her. I went and got the platter of pancakes and bacon and served her first (duh!) and then myself. She was smiling so much it was crazy. I loved seeing her this happy. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and then looked at her food.

"Go ahead," I said. "Eat."

As soon as I said those words Alex basically inhaled her food. She ate 5 pancakes and like 4 pieces of bacon. I was eating like a champion as well until while I was looking at Alex and her cuteness I saw the scars on her arm again. I didn't realize how truly awful they were. I had obviously been staring at them for a while because the next thing I heard her say was, "Just so you know, if you look at them longer, they won't go away."

Wow. I felt like an asshole. "I'm sorry baby," I said. I put my hand on top of hers and caressed it. Then I got a great idea.

I ran into the next room and got my guitar. I started playing and singing "Falling Over Me" by Demi Lovato, which was one of Alex's favorite songs plus it was totally relevant in our situation right now.

If you are  
>I will wait<br>I will follow  
>I'm here to stay<br>As long as we're promised tomorrow  
>I promise you today<br>I'll wait  
>I'll wait<br>Who you are is falling over me  
>(Who you are is falling over me)<br>Who you are is got me on my knees  
>(Who you are is got me on my knees)<br>Yeah, I'm hoping  
>I'm waiting<br>I'm praying  
>You are the one<br>I'm hoping  
>I'm waiting<br>I'm praying  
>You are the one<br>You are the one

I was really surprised that I didn't screw up. Alex was looking at me and crying throughout the entire song. After I finished and put my guitar down, she came up to me and basically straddled me and started to kiss me. I was very surprised at this reaction but I was very pleased with it. She started to kiss me a lot more intensely and started to use her hands to touch my waist coming closer and closer to my breasts. She was really making me go kind of insane. I started moaning so she shifted and made it so that I was laying on the couch, with her on top of me. She started kissing my neck and was about to run her hand up my shirt when…

-ring ring ring-

Alex groaned and kissed me on the nose. She ran upstairs and answered her phone.

Wow. What just happened. Who knew Alex was so feisty. I was pretty much lost in my thoughts when I heard her come back down the stairs and say,

"Sorry, that was my dad. I have to go." She walked up to me and kissed me and then hugged me.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I love you Alex," I said.

"I love you too Mitchie," she said. She was a few inches from the door knob but she ran back and kissed me again and then left.

I don't think I've been in love with anyone like this in my entire life. Alex was basically perfect in my eyes. Sure she had a few issues, but who doesn't these days. I didn't even care. I loved her.

-two hours later- ~4:30pm

I have just been sitting here ever since Alex left. I've just been thinking about her and playing guitar. I really don't feel like doing much else. My mom had called and said that she was taking the late shift again and that she wouldn't have to come home until late. Balls. I hate being alone. I wish Alex was here. OOH! I Know. I texted Alex saying that I loved her and missed her and that she was really beautiful. I'm such a ham. Anyways, she texted me back saying that her mom was home and that her mom wanted to meet me. She asked if I wanted to come over for dinner.

SCORE. I texted back saying that I would be there. "_Good : )" _she texted back. I smiled and said that I would see her then. She had told me to be there at 6 so I went upstairs and started to get ready. I really needed to make a good impression on Alex's mom without being too obvious that we were dating. Especially if her dad was there. That bastard.

After showering and going through like 1000000000 different outfits I finally decided that I was going to wear a dress seeing as that would probably make me seem more "straight" which is totes a lie because I love wearing them. Anyway, after straightening my hair and doing my makeup my clock read 6:05pm. Perfect. Fashionably late.

I walked up to Alex's house and rung the doorbell. A woman who looked like an older clone of Alex opened the door. "Hello," she said with a bright smile. "You must be Mitchie. Come on in. Alex has told me so much about you." Alex was sitting in her living room with a nervous look on her face but when she saw me she smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

"Miiiitchiiiiiie!" she said and came up and hugged me. So. Cute. When I walked in more I saw her dad with his eyes glued to the TV with a beer in his hand. I wanted to kill him right then and there. I think Alex sensed my anger because she told her mom that we were going to go upstairs so I could leave my stuff in her room and hang out until dinner was ready.

"Okay," said her mom. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes"

Hmm. 15 minutes. A lot can happen in 15 minutes. I really loved Alex's room. Like mine it had Demi Lovato posters everywhere. As soon as we were out of her parents sight Alex grabbed my butt and then intertwined her fingers with mine. "You look beautiful tonight," she said. She opened the door to her bedroom and proceeded to close and lock it.

"Hmm.. It would be a pity if that dress got wrinkled..but.." Alex said before basically lunging at me and taking my face into her hands. She kissed me ever so sweetly and led me to her bed and gently straddled me, taking total control. She started to suck my neck and trying not to be too loud I let out a small whimper. Apparently she was uber turned on by this because she started saying things in Spanish that I didn't even understand. I didn't want her to have all the fun so I took her wrists and turned over so I was on top. I pinned her wrists over her head and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Ooh." She said. "Look at you Mitchie."

I smiled and started to kiss her on the neck. I had no idea what to do with my hands so I decided I was going to take the risk in touching her breast. Wow. I had never really touched one before. Besides my own that is. I think Alex figured out that I had no idea what I was doing so she said, "Lemme do this," and took control. She was about to unzip my dress when we heard,

"Girls! It's time for dinner." Fuck you, that wasn't even 15 minutes. Alex laughed when she saw the state my dress was in and helped me fix it. She kissed me and slapped my ass.. again. (I loved it when she did that) and we proceeded downstairs.

Alex's mom was really nice. She was a nurse at the local hospital, like Alex had said and was very intelligent. We were talking about Demi Lovato when I decided to shift my hair to one side of my shoulder. Alex automatically kicked me and pointed to her neck, but it was too late.

"What's that on yer neck there?" said Alex's dad in a strong Texas accent. "Where did you get that?"

"Jerry!" exclaimed Alex's mother. "That is none of your business!"

Seeing as this was the perfect opportunity to "convince" Mr. Russo that Alex and I weren't together and that I was in fact straight I said, "Oh no, don't worry about it Mrs. Russo. I was with my boyfriend before I came over here."

"Aha!" he said. "See there Alex! You need to start taking lessons from Mitchie here and get yerself a boy friend!" I really just wanted to kick this bastard so hard in the nuts that he threw up blood. Alex looked extremely hurt so I looked at her with a smile and rubbed her foot with mine. She looked up and smiled back. Thank God he didn't notice.

"Don't worry Mr. Russo, I'm sure that Alex will find the right one for her eventually." I said, trying to break the tension that was going on between Alex's parents.

We pretty much finished the taco meal in silence until after we ate dessert which was an amazing chocolate cake.

"Well Mitchie," Alex's mom said, "It's getting pretty late and I think Alex has some homework left to do. I hope to see you again soon."

I said good bye to Alex's parents and hugged Alex goodbye but not before whispering, "I love you." In her ear.

Today was a very productive day in my life. As I walked back to my house, I was thinking about how it was good that Mr. Russo had approved of me and actually believed that I had a boyfriend. Ha. Mitchie Torres with a boyfriend. Funny. Anyways, it would make this whole thing a whole lot easier. Also I was pretty pumped that I had gotten my first and certainly not last hickey from Alexandria Russo.

* * *

><p><strong>yes alex is a pervert. haha<strong>


End file.
